unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Losttheseries
While it may have been unfair, you sockpuppeted and spammed. I'm sorry but policy says I must now block you again. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I know what the policy says, but your friend, Vruet, broke the policy by blocking unfairly someone for 2 weeks. I can revert all the things I did if you unblock me. Rmember I'm Invulnerable to the Banhammer I'm still unblocked Had you waited or just filed a normal complaint, I would have probably undone the ban. You, however, sockpuppeted and spammed, basically dooming yourself. Sorry. Also, you're not immune. You can keep making accounts, and I'll keep banning them. It's just a wiki, ignore it. You can only edit user talkpages. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Be prepared for the next sockpuppet, better accept the Peace Agreement or at leat block me for 3 days Fine. You make the next sockpuppet. Then I'll ban the next sockpuppet and undo whatever it does. JUST LEAVE US ALONE! Purple Ninjakoopa 18:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Aww... so unfair. I made a lot of contribs and you do this to me. Note that everytime Vruet tried to block me; he hates me since i entered here for no reason. Ok keep being unfair, someday, someone will do this to you too. Ugh. We're just a wiki. It's not that important. SOme of your contribs were inappropiate, but I do think it was too long. But had you complained on the talkpage rather than spammming us, it could have gone so much better. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will leave you alone; but with one condition, dlete my page, my contribs and everything i did; because Vruet block me and still stays with my articles, no. Wait. I'm going to try to get Vruet to talk to you. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, it could go so better if VRUET didn't be VERY impolite to me, saying bad words and other stuff. I'm trying to convince him to talk POLITELY. If he flames, I'll block him for a short time, or at least warn. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I was raelly contributing, everyday and also helping to ban spammers like Nintendo Free Boy; Innapropriate articles? I think i just made Lucario (not counting the spams). Hmm... Vruet may ahve overreacted. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Did you see? He's impolite and talks impolitely even to you that are an administrator. Yes, but, he does his job. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) THe articles you were making were just.. so crappy, sorry. Vruet 18:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) So... what he said about unblocking me? because he started all this confusion with his impolite acts; hey and don't the policy has something about being impolite with the users? sorry tto about all the spams and crappy articles, oh and by the way which are they? Maybe I can improve, if no I delete 'em heeey, i'm still here! will i be unblocked??? hellooo? Purple Ninjakoopaaaaa! Vrueeeeet! I'm still here! hello?? Please unblock me, please Heeeeey! Ninjakoopaaaa! hellooooo? hello!!!!! ninjakoopaaaaa where are you??? answer meee!!! will you unblock me??? Purple Ninjakoopaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! where are you??? awww.. please unblock me please Vrueeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ninjakoopaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo someone here???? awww.. ignored again. Purple Ninjakoopaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Where are you??????????????????????????????????????????? I'm hereeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Asking: Will you unblock me???????????????? I really promise never sockpuppet or spam again, and i'll make the articles betterLosttheseries 19:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo????????/ say something!!!!!!!!!!!! please k,lets forget all this stuff; i will stop spamming, stop flaming and stop making crappy articles. I'll just create another accout just for you to not have the work of unblocking me. Yes or No? Fine. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC)